dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fei Wang
Perfil *'Nombre:' 페이 / Feithumb|300px * Nombre coreano: 왕페이 / Wang Fei *'Nombre completo:' 王霏霏 / Wang Pei Pei *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo y MC *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Haiku, Hainan, China *'Estatura: 164cm *'''Peso: 47kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Tauro *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Sobre Fei Nació el 27 de abril de 1987 en Haikou, Hainan, China. Asiste al Instituto de Artes de Seul (SeoulArts), formalmente conocido como Seoul Art College, junto con Jia de miss A y otros artistas. En china, Fei apareció en la televisión Zhejiang (浙江 电视台) Programa de audición "the more she dances the prettier she is "("越 跳越 美丽"). Era un miembro de la versión china de las Wonder Girls , JYP Sisters, sin embargo después de 3 años de entrenamiento pasó a ser parte del grupo femenino surcoreano, "miss A" . Dramas *Temptation (SBS, 2014) Cameo *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Cameo '' *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) ''Cameo '' Peliculas *Annyeong (Junto a miss A y 2PM ) Programas Tv * '''2015:' Running Man Episodio 234-235 * 2014 - 2015: Cooking korea, '' participante'' *'2014: '"Happy Together" * 2014: Let's Go! Dream Team Season 2 (22/11/14; junto a Jia) * 2014: 'MBC World Changing Quiz Show (01/11/14; junto a Jia) *'2014: 'Sleeping with the boss (invitada) *'2014: '"I'm legend" * '''2014: '"The great magician" (27/09 - 04/10) *'2014: 'Running Man Ep. 205 *'2014: '''We all love to laugh (1/06/14) *'2014: "Hubei If You Love", participante *'2014: '''Hunan TV Amazing Dance * '''2013: '''Happy Together 3 (12.11, junto a Suzy) *'2013:' KBS Real Experience Seven Days *'2013:' Odd Dance Flying *'2013:' SBS Challenge 1000 Songs (30/06/13, junto a Min) *'2013:' Zhejiand TV China's Dream Show: Dream Ceremony (2013, junto a Min y Jia) *'2013:' KPOP collection in Seul *'2013:' Dancing with the Stars 3 *'2013:' Master Chef Korea Celebrity *'2012:' Dancing Golden Mic (14/11/12 junto a Min y Jia) *'2012:' KBS Vitamin *'2012:' Our Sunday Night *'2010:' Bouquet *'2009:' You Will Grow Prettier If You Dance Temas para Dramas *"One summer night"'' junto a Jo Kwon tema para Temptation (2014) Programas de Radio *Idol True Colors MBC C-Radio (2013 - 2015, como DJ) *C2S Radio Live Talk (2012, junto a 2PM) Anuncios *'2015: '''Chariot Sportswear * '''2013: '''Connie Colin *'2012:' Cathy Cat *'2010: Samsung China's Anycall *'''2010: Edwin Videos Musicales *2PM - My Color *Hun Gong ft. Hoony Hon - You Are The Only On That I Love Magazines *Singles Magazine (Julio 2014) * Ceci (Marzo 2013) * Singles Magazine (Abril 2013) * 1st Look Magazine (Mayo 2013) Premio *'2013 TV Show "Dancing with The Stars 3":' Mejor Pareja de Baile (1er Puesto) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Miss A * Posición: Vocalista principal y bailarina. *'Educacion:' **Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Color Favorito:' Rojo *'Especialidades:' Power Jazz, Hip Hop, Danza Folk China. *'Familia: '''Padres, un hermano (menor) y una hermana (mayor). *'Idiomas:' Cantonés (fluido), Mandarín (fluido), Coreano (fluido), Tailandés (fluido) e Inglés (medio). *'Hobbies:' Bailar, cocinar, escuchar música, leer mangas, videojuegos y cantar. *'Tipo ideal: Que sea amable, honesto y que sobre todo sea fiel a sus padres. La apariencia no importa, sólo que sea honesto, que tenga buen sentido del humor y que tenga sueños de un mejor futuro. *Fei fue descubierta en su camino a la escuela de danza de Guang Zhou. *Tiene una cintura bien definida y delgada. *Participó recientemente como jurado en el programa llamado '''"Amazing Dance" en China, en el cual la proclamaron "Dancing Queen" debido a su talento para el baile. *Tiene el mismo apellido que Jackson de GOT7 * Participó en la version coreana de "master chef celebrity" junto a Son Ho Young de G.O.D, Henry de Super Junior y otras celebridades donde fué nombrada como "Goddess of Cook" (Diosa de la Cocina) por las habilidades que mostró durante el programa ganando varios episodios e impresionando al jurado. * Ganó "Dancing with the Stars 3" logrando el 1er puesto junto a su compañero de baile Kim Suro. * Pertenece a la china line junto a Jia y ZhouMi, de quien es muy cercana. *Modeló en K-Collection in Seoul, y luego, repartio manzanas a los admiradores. *Antes de su debut participó, con Jia, en el MV "My Color" de 2PM. Es muy cercana a ellos, ellos revelaron que la obligaban a cocinarles cuando eran trainers. * Se dice que es muy amiga de Suzy. * Las demás integrantes la consideran como la mejor cocinera dentro del grupo, en el programa Weekly Idol se le pregunto cual era su mejor platillo, a lo que ella contesto que eran las costillas. * Dice que no le gusta actuar dulce, las veces que pasa es inconsciente. *Solía vivir junto a Suzy, pero ahora tiene su propio departamento. *Junto con Jia, Lim de Wonder Girls, Sarah (Shin Hye Ji) y Xiao Fei (Hwang Yi Fei) fueron parte de un grupo llamado JYP Sisters en un programa de variedades chino. Se las conocía como las "Wonder Girls Chinas", hasta hicieron un cover de éstas mismas (Nobody Rainstone Remix). *Su pareja de "'Hubei If You Love" es el actor chino Sun Jian. * Sunny Wang participante de "'Hubei If You Love" ha dicho que se siente atraído por ella. *Ella dijo que cuando esta aburrida le gusta hacer limpieza. * Tuvo su primera escena de beso en el drama Temptation. * Fei ocupo el puesto #8, en una encuesta realizada (Julio, 2014) sobre los extranjeros más atractivos en Corea. * Ocupo el puesto #5, en una encuesta realizada por Showbis Korea acerca de con quién le gustaría ir a acampar. * Fei estaba participando en un concurso de China llamado "The Great Magician", ella es la asistente del mago, él es Lee Eungyeol. Ella fue antes su asistente de magia en China. * Ocupo el puesto #6 que les gustaria ver en el programa "Abnormal Summit", se trata acerca de extranjeros que se encuentran en Seúl. * Tiene más de un millón de seguidores en Weibo. * Debido a su popularidad en China fue MC del 29th Golden Disk Awards en Beijing. * N de Vixx dijo que ella luce elegante cuando baila. * En el programa de concurso "Cooking Korea", después de recibir diversos elogios por sus habilidades en la cocina Fei obtuvo el segundo puesto. * En una reciente entrevista cuando se le preguntó sobre cómo mantiene sus abdominales definidos, músculos de la espalda y en general una figura en forma, ella explicó: “Creo que tienes que continuar ejercitándote iniciando desde una edad temprana con el fin de mantener buena figura por mucho tiempo. Yo hago 200 abdominales todos los días”. * En el episodio 04 de "Real miss A", Fei reveló la canción "Only You" a Zhoumi antes de su liberación oficial mientras se preparaban para el programa "Idol True Colors". (video) Enlaces *Twitter *Weibo * Instagram * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Naver) Galería Fei 2.jpg Fei 3.jpg Fei 4.jpg Fei 5.jpg Fei 6.jpg Fei 7.jpg Fei_MissA_Colors003.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:DJ Categoría:CPresentador